Burnt
by blackheart555
Summary: when Kai finds an island and releases a huge dragon Zane has to stop him injuring him... badly. will he ever be able to fight again? will he get sick of Kai babying him... probably no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Zane's pov**

"Almost there" Kai said the wind was blowing in our faces as we flew our dragons to idontknowhwereville I tried to warn Kai many times but he would never listen about 20 minutes later we landed on a huge island where there was a huge cave.

"I told you guys I saw an interesting dragon fly through here" where we landed Kai jumped off his dragon and walked to the cave.

"Kai, I don't think you should be doing this"

"Zane if you're scared you can stay out here" me scared if anything I'm scared for Kai I jumped down and we walked over to the entrance of the cave

"K-Kai"

"Got it" we all knew Jay was afraid of the dark. Kai lit a flame and looked there was thousands of dragons on the sides of the cave. Kai just smiled as he hit the side of the wall echoing through the cave all the dragons poured out flying above us.

Then I heard a roar Kai had turned around and there was a fame shooting towards him I pushed him out of the way we all ran towards are dragon as a huge dragon came out he had huge teeth with spikes on his back his claws were as big as a trucks! He had four eyes and two wings.

Wings. He could fly that means he could escape I turned my dragon around. He could go to ninjago. I shot an ice ball at him hitting him in the eye he roared as I covered my ears. He started to fly after me as I flew into the sky.

He started to shoot green fire balls at me I dodged easily since they were lots of clouds. I started to go downwards to the ground. I went behind in as he struggled to get towards me shooting fire everywhere. I fell of my dragon getting hit with his wrecking ball tail.

All I saw was black as I was engulfed in flames.

**Kai pov**

I saw Zane until the dragon started to fall then the ground shook the beast had been defeated it was cloudy but I had to find Zane. I looked around trying not to get dirt or sand in my face. I started to lose hope until I heard shard roar.

I ran over to him and saw Zane he was burnt and was bleeding bad.

"I found him. Let's strap him to his dragon" once we strapped him on we realized shard had wing scrapes and had a broken leg but he still flew Zane to the hospital. We brought him in while a few nurses took him away on a stretcher.

This was my fault if my brother didn't make it I would never forgive myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up I was in a deep coma for 4 months that's what I heard from the nurse. I had to use the bathroom so I hung my feet over the bed I almost pissed myself. I saw that one of my legs was missing and replaced with three thick metal bars and what looked like a crutch bottom.

I had burns everywhere along with scratches and bruises. I tried to get up failing and falling to the floor. I saw Kai come in he ran over to me with a smile on his face.

"You're awake!" I smiled back at him he lend me a shoulder as we walked together. I struggled most of the way to the bounty. He led me up street he was silent most of the time.

"What's wrong Kai?" he didn't answer for a while

"I did this to you"

"What"

"I led you to the cave I released the dragon"

"I decided to stop it" he looked over at me as I smiled revealing my half burned face. He smiled back as I gave him a hug.

We got to the bounty I started to try to walk again fail. I saw Kai run over to my and pick me up.

"Thank you" I said starting to walk to the room Kai yells to the guys who are in their room.

"I'm home"

"How is Zane Doing?"

"I think he's doing pretty well" I said showing myself in the doorway

"Zane!" they ran toward the door giving me giving me a hug I held in the pain in my stomach. Jay looked down at my feet and jumped back and looked at me I had a rush of sadness in my face. He tried to make me feel better only making it worse.

"That's a really cool… leg" Cole tried too

"How do I get one" he said laughing I cringed my fist as I ran… hoped off holding onto the wall going to Nya's room I needed a girl's touch. I heard Kai yell from the other room.

"What the hell Cole Jay! Zane may never to be able fight again because of that leg and your acting like it's a joke!"

"We were trying to make him feel better" I slid down the wall covering my half burned face. I started to cry I am a ninja I help people but that might all be over because of that dragon. At least I saved ninjago.

I got up slowly and walked to my secluded room sensei had given it to me after I found out I was a robot and needed some space to think. It had a bed and a dresser not much but it was mine. I had drawn myself with the leg and the mechanic parts for it.

It had a simple mechanic parts and screws I probably could upgrade it though adding a better running hatch so I could run without hesitation. And the metal bars could use a little more ice.

I sat in my room the whole night designing and building even though Kai insisted I got something to eat. I had done it, it was white and clear so it looked like ice it had an easy running hatch. I walked out onto the training course I was a little shaky but I was willing to try.

I started it on level 1 and walked over and struck the mechanic robot in the head knocking him down "_level 1 completed level 2 beginning" _a mechanic voice said in the robot. I hit him again making him spark.

_"L-level 2 completed-completed level 3-3-50 beginning"_ I ran around trying to avoid him and falling he swung his weapon at my leg hooking it on. He started to swing my across the deck and in the air he smashed me into some walls them started to spin around.

I saw a flash of a red as they robot started to slow down I slid down the deck Kai picked me up and dusted me off.

"Oh my god Zane! Are you ok! Any injuries"

"I'm ok Kai" I said pushing him away.

By this time I headed down the stairs Nya was making breakfast everyone was already at the table I held onto the wall as I stepped down. I haven't quite mastered stairs yet. Jay ran over and pulled out my chair.

"There you go" I looked at him strangely as I sat down. When Nya came out the alarm went off I heard Jay scream no as he was torn away from his food. I walked out and went over to grab my weapons. When Kai walked up behind me

"Zane you can't go with us" I looked over at them with surprise

"What are you talking about?"

"You could get hurt again"

"b-but I-I can still fight"

"But your leg"

"What about it there are a still tweaks but it's like my old leg!" we stood there in silence for a while Kai didn't want to lose a brother.

"Fine" I could tell by his voice he was not happy. I jumped on shard that let out a cry of pain. I got down I guess I'm riding.


	3. Chapter 3

I rode along the forest path with my brothers they rode around me but I didn't care at least I got to go. I saw the village up ahead and stomped down to find I couldn't find my brake pedal my foot wouldn't hit the brake I got closer to the town.

I sat princess style and stopped the brake with my other foot this mission was already challenging. I turned my motor cycle into my weapons before I crashed into a tree. Doing this I got flung into the tree with my weapons and of course here comes Kai.

"Zane are you ok!"

"Yes Kai I am fine" we got to the town where there were about 40 snakes

"Let's go" I said running over to the snakes they followed me as one snake yells ninja I jumped against the wall hitting one in the head. I threw a shuriken at one hitting him in the face and hitting another one in the back of the head.

One of the snakes ran up to me and I was about to punch him in the face when Kai came up and kicked him in the stomach. One of them ran at me with a sword in his hand I held my shuriken up ready to block when Kai out of breath runs up and blocks him for me.

I saw he was tired and was struggling I was about to kick him in the stomach but KAI kicked him instead knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. I punched the snake in the face and helped Kai up he was out of breath.

They were all defeated I heard scales yell retreat and the snakes ran away. Kai had got a cut on his arm but nothing major. I looked at Kai he didn't let me do this… he had protected me! Like I was a defenseless girl!

"KAI!" I yelled he shot his head around looked into my mad eyes.

"What the hell! I thought you said I could do this on my own!"

"I just wanted to help. I feel so guilty"

"I told you not to it isn't your fault!" he held his head down I let my fists go as I walked over to him when I felt the ground rise and fall I fell along with my three brothers when the constricti came out and grabbed Coles ankle.

"Cole" we yelled as Jay was taken under I was next I saw Kai run over to me with his hand stretched out I went under into the dirt. He had dragged me into a cage were Cole and Jay were then he went up again and dragged Kai down.

We all sat there as the snakes left. I looked around and saw that Kai was still bleeding; I took my hood off and tore it apart wrapping it around his bloody arm.

"Thanks Zane" I smiled as I nodded my head at him. Jay had managed to get a stick down from the side of the ground and started to carve it with a small knife Cole carried around with him.

When he made it into a special shape he started to mess around with the keyhole.


End file.
